


Wild Passion

by distraughtlover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Danny Mahealani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: The night before an important Lacrosse championship, Scott and Danny help each other relax with their bodies.
Relationships: Danny Mahealani/Scott McCall
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Wild Passion

Scott didn’t think he could ever be this nervous for a game. 

But tomorrow night was the regional championship, which meant nothing about it was normal. 

Everything felt like it was on the line. Their team had done incredible up to this point. Even though Scott wasn’t a captain, he wanted to do right by his teammates and help bring home a championship. 

The team was in Sacramento for the next two days where the match was being held. 

It was the last night before the game. Scott rested alone in his and Stiles’ hotel room, but he still felt anxious. 

He looked around the room from his queen-sized bed which was closest to the window. To his left was Stiles’ bed, already disheveled. In front was a television and a beige dresser. 

It was a decent three-star hotel that would have proved enjoyable on any other day, but not tonight. 

Scott was drawn out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. He rose up to answer and found Danny waiting on the other side. 

“Can I come in?” Danny asked with a casual half-smile. 

Scott moved aside so Danny could enter and then closed the door. 

“Where’s Stiles?” Danny asked when they moved further into the room. 

“He’s hanging out in the lobby with everyone else,” Scott replied. “I wasn’t in the mood to go down there.”

“Nervous about tomorrow?” Danny asked sympathetically. 

“Like you wouldn’t believe.”

They went over to Scott’s bed and sat down, Danny sitting on the edge and Scott laying against the headboard. 

“If it helps, I’m pretty anxious about it, too,” Danny offered. 

Scott was a little surprised that such a fantastic player like Danny could be worried about a game. 

“Out of everyone, you don’t have anything to worry about,” Scott said, which made Danny smile. 

Danny looked especially handsome tonight wearing dark jeans and a navy-blue shirt that was tight on his muscular body. 

Scott tried not to stare at the other guy, but his crush on Danny had only grown bigger over time. 

“I think you’re going to be amazing tomorrow,” Danny said. “Besides, our whole team has each other’s back.”

“Thanks, man,” Scott said gratefully. “You’re one of the best teammates I could ask for.”

Danny reached out and gripped Scott’s leg in a form of camaraderie, then said, “Same goes for you.”

As the seconds passed, Danny continued holding Scott’s leg. Both of them noticed and looked each other in the eye. 

“You know,” Danny began slowly, seeming insecure in the moment, “there might be a way for both of us to relax.”

Scott gulped as he realized how much he wanted to take part in Danny’s subtle suggestion. 

“I could get on board with that.”

They scooted forward to each other and chose not to prolong anything, instantly attaching their lips together. 

Danny placed his hand against Scott’s side while Scott held onto Danny’s broad shoulder. They let their lips dance together and eventually so did their tongues. 

“Hold on for a second,” Danny said when he pulled back, a little out of breath. 

Then Danny left Scott’s room shortly and traveled down the hall to his and Jackson’s room. He grabbed a condom from his duffel bag along with a travel-sized bottle of lube and quickly returned back. 

“Thought you might get lucky with one of our rivals?” Scott asked teasingly as he eyed the items in Danny’s hand. 

“I guess I wanted to be prepared just in case it happened,” Danny said with a noticeably shy grin. 

When they were both seated on the bed, their clothes flew off quickly. Using his hands, Scott lightly manhandled Danny until he was seated against the headboard. 

Danny looked entirely effortless while laying nude on Scott’s bed. Scott, situated between Danny’s outstretched legs, ran his hands soothingly up along Danny’s muscular thighs, gently massaging him. 

Then he moved upward without delay. Wrapping his hand around Danny’s stiff cock, Scott slowly jerked him off. 

Diving down, Scott consumed Danny’s member into his mouth. He kept his lips tight as he sucked Danny’s cock, which made his companion moan and writhe. 

Scott’s brain was blank except for how excited he felt to have Danny’s cock in his mouth. With his right hand he warmly jerked the base of Danny’s member while continuing to suck him off. 

Once moving lower, Scott groaned in approval from the taste of Danny’s balls. He licked against them, using a gentle tongue. 

“You’re up next,” Danny said, pulling Scott up and pushing him right against the headboard. 

Scott jerked up as Danny sucked him down without mercy. He held onto the back of Danny’s head and guided him along, enjoying every moment of Danny’s mouth wrapped perfectly around his cock. 

Once they were both ready, Scott lifted his legs up as Danny coated his fingers with lubrication. 

Biting his bottom lip, Scott arched up as Danny’s index finger entered him. He felt astounded at how caring Danny was being right now, which made him beg for another digit. 

Scott sighed heavily in pleasure from Danny’s fingers working inside him. He held onto the back of his thighs in order to give Danny the best access until he felt comfortable and secure. 

“I need your cock right now,” Scott said, which made Danny nod his head rapidly. 

After changing spots, Danny lay sitting up against the headboard and suited his cock. 

Once swinging his left leg over Danny’s lap, Scott settled himself in. Then he reached back and held Danny’s cock, slowly sinking down. 

A deep, drawn-out groan escaped Scott when the head of Danny’s cock slipped through his tight hole. He continued dropping down until he was seated in Danny’s comfy lap. 

“Fuck, Scott, you feel perfect,” Danny uttered. 

“You’re even better,” Scott replied. 

Moving glacially slow, Scott carefully rose up and then sank back down, letting himself adjust. 

After working until he felt ready, Scott bounced his ass on Danny’s cock with an uncontrollable zeal. He felt blissed-out and pleasured, all because of the guy underneath him. 

“Yeah, Scott, keep riding me,” Danny moaned. 

“Fuck, your cock feels so good in me,” Scott said, bouncing vigorously. 

Then Scott groaned in annoyance when his phone buzzed with several texts. While still bouncing on Danny’s dick, Scott reached out to the side and carelessly grabbed for his phone sitting atop the nightstand. 

Every message was from Stiles and seemed relentless just like the buzz-cut teen himself. 

_You should come downstairs._

_Dude come on it’ll be fun._

_I have a seat saved just for you._

_There’s FREE snacks._

Scott sent a text hoping it would quiet his best friend. 

_Busy._

Stiles’ next text was swift. 

_Doing what?_

There was no hesitation on Scott’s part as he quickly typed back a reply. 

_Danny._

Then Scott silenced his phone and put it on the table again; there were much more important things to focus on and devote himself to, like the perfect cock trapped inside his ass. 

Scott gripped Danny’s wide pecs and rode him wildly. He moaned heavily when Danny slapped his ass and urged him to do it again. 

Stopping his momentum, Scott breathed raggedly as did Danny. 

Wrapping his arms around Scott’s muscular back, Danny moved both of them into a new position. Laying down on his back now, Scott moaned as Danny thrusted atop him. 

Reaching down, Scott eagerly squeezed Danny’s firm, ample ass cheeks. Then he moved his hands up and gripped at Danny’s powerful back, pressing the other guy down onto him. 

“You’re gonna make me come so hard, Scott,” Danny said into his neck. 

Danny’s thrusting went into full-speed and, before Scott knew it, he himself was coming with a loud, shocked groan. Danny soon followed him over the edge with a beautiful moan and lay still over him. 

It was perfectly silent inside the hotel room. The scent of Danny’s cologne and sweat was making Scott feel wondrously hazy. He gently pressed a kiss against Danny’s neck, which made him sigh happily. 

After cleaning up, they fell back into the bed. Scott lay close next to Danny, feeling warm and content. Their bare, muscular chests rose up and down as they rested. 

“I definitely wouldn’t mind if we did this again,” Danny said, his former shyness coming back. 

“I’d like that, too,” Scott replied, unable to hide a bright grin. 

Reluctantly, Danny rose up from the bed and picked up his clothes from the floor. Scott memorized the image of Danny standing naked and then watched him change. 

“See you tomorrow,” Danny said warmly, leaving the room with a lingering gaze at Scott. 

Scott rested on his bed, feeling unbelievably calm and pleasured. He could have fallen asleep right at that moment. 

Then there was a loud and incessant knock at the door. 

“Is it safe to come in?” Stiles called out frantically from the other side. 

Scott couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. 

He also couldn’t help falling asleep to the thought of Danny.


End file.
